


Some Things Never Change

by terraknives



Series: Married Posie [12]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terraknives/pseuds/terraknives
Summary: Penelope opened her eyes to see two pair of curious eyes staring at her."What is it?" she asked sleepily."How did you and mom meet?" Olivia asked.Penelope closed her eyes again and smiled.
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: Married Posie [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950955
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy ~

Penelope opened her eyes to see two pair of curious eyes staring at her.  
  
 _"What is it?"_ she asked sleepily.  
  
 _"How did you and mom meet?"_ Olivia asked.  
  
Penelope closed her eyes again and smiled.

***

Penelope sat under the tree with a book in her lap and a cigarette between her lips. This is her spot, an abandoned park at the edge of the forest, no one ever comes here and it's autumn, so the pile of leaves make for a pretty comfortable cushion.  
  
She knows, smoking is dangerous and she's just fourteen, blah, blah, blah, but watching the smoke tendrils curl around and dance in the air, is calming and peaceful and with the hectic life she's had, she could use some peace and calm.  
  
It's been a month since the Mikaelson's adopted her and she's still waiting for the other shoe to drop, it will happen sooner or later. No one would want a troublemaker like her, so she won't get attached to them and she's doing a pretty good job at that.  
  
That's why she's sitting in an abandoned, neglected park, reading a stolen library and smoking instead of sitting in their ridiculously large mansion with it's own library.  
  
This place is just like her, no one cares for it, maybe that's why she likes it.  
  
Her bubble of peace and calm is disrupted by the snapping of twigs. She huffed silently and turned around to see just who the hell is intruding.  
  
It was, unfortunately, not an animal. But a girl, about her age, slightly taller than her with light brown wavy hair. She had her back to Penelope and seemed like she was carrying something in her hand.  
  
Penelope's pretty sure the girl is new here, she's never seen her before, but that does not excuse the girl barging in her place - it's not her place, but it kinda is since she's been taking care of it for the past 3 months.  
  
The brunette crouched in front of the mud patch in the corner of the park that Penelope had dug when she got detention yesterday because she punched a guy, he deserved it though. So she was pissed and needed to let that frustration out. Plus, she could plant something in that patch she dug up.  
  
Penelope could now see the side of the brunette and she was holding a seedling in her palm, with small roots sticking out. She moved some of the mud with her barehand and placed the seedling on the corner of the patch, watering it from a bottle.  
  
She then said something to the seedling and gently patted it and stood up. Her hands were covered in dirt, but she didn't seem to mind or maybe she forgot, because she wiped her face with those hands, smearing dirt all over her face.  
  
Maybe, just maybe that was really fucking adorable. Penelope couldn't hold it in and she laughed.  
  
The brunette turned around, staring at a Penelope laughing with a frown.  
  
When Penelope got her laughing under control, she looked at the brunette and froze for a moment. She was staring at her - frowning actually - and Penelope's traitorous heart skipped a beat.  
  
She cleared her throat and stubbed the cigarette, flicked it into the nearby trashcan and walked up to the brunette, masking her sudden nervousness with an unaffected mask.  
  
 _"You have some dirt on your face."_ Penelope handed her a handkerchief.  
  
 _"Oh, umm, thanks."_ she stuttered out a reply, her face covered in a red flush as she took the offered cloth.  
  
 _"What were you saying to the seedling?"_ Penelope blurted - it's kind of been bugging her.  
  
 _"Oh, that, umm, it was, nothing, just.... nothing."_  
  
 _"Oh."_ Penelope sighed dejectedly.  
  
 _"I was just.... it was in a crack on the sidewalk and someone would probably stomp on it and i just thought that would be a shame because it's so pretty and then I saw this place and just.... so i just told it that it's safe here and to grow nice and big and I'll be rooting for it..... i know it's lame, and I'm covered in mud and look all gross and I'm bothering you-"_  
  
 _"You're not."_ Penelope interrupted, _"Bothering me or gross, you're actually really pretty and for the record, I think that's really sweet and thoughtful of you. Not many people care and just the fact that you do, is, well, it just makes you a beautiful person. On the inside and outside."_

 _Who the fuck even says that?! God i am such an idiot!! Now she's going to think I'm weird and creepy and never talk to me again! Way to go Penelope!_  
  
 _"That is.... probably the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."_ she blushed.

 _"I'm not really known for saying nice things."_ Penelope grinned sheepishly, _"I'm Penelope. Penelope Park."_  
  
 _"Josie. Saltzman. Well, it's actually Josette, but Josie is just fine. Or Jo."_  
  
 _"What about... Jojo?"_ Penelope asked hesitantly.  
  
 _"Oh, umm, that's pretty nice too "_ Josie blushed more, if that was even possible.  
  
 _"You've got a bit, here."_ Penelope pointed at her own cheek.  
  
Josie frowned and wiped at her cheek.  
  
 _"No, not... just let me?"_ Penelope's hand hovered.  
  
Josie nodded and handed the handkerchief to Penelope, who gently tipped her head up with a finger under her chin and wiped at the spot softly.  
  
She was suddenly, very aware of the hair's breadth distance between them and cursed herself for making Josie uncomfortable. Ignoring the sharp twinge in her chest, Penelope took a step back.  
  
 _"Sorry."_ she mumbled and pocketed the handkerchief.  
  
Josie seemed like she wanted to say something, but stopped herself.  
  
 _"It was nice meeting you. But it's, umm, have to go now."_ Josie said.  
  
 _"That's fine, I'll see you around?"_  
  
 _"I would like that."_ Josie smiled as she walked away.

Penelope stared at her retreating form until she vanished from sight with a smile and wave.  
  
 _"I am so screwed."_ Penelope muttered.

***

 _"Mama?"_ Lucas called.

Penelope hummed in reply, wondering how to explain what happened that day without having to explain love at first sight - because that's exactly what it was - because she just really wants to sleep and explaining love is hard and they're just 7, can they even comprehend that type of love at this age? The dozens of parenting books she read did not cover this.  
  
 _"Well, when i first saw your mom, she had dirt on her face from where she was planting and thought she looked all gross, but i thought she was the prettiest."_ Penelope settled on that.  
  
 _"But when i had mud on my face yesterday, you said i looked dirty."_ Olivia pouted.  
  
 _"That's because you did."_ Penelope laughed and booped her nose.  
  
At that moment Josie came into the room grinning, covered in dirt from gardening outside, _"Getting the backyard was the best decision ever."_  
  
Penelope smiled softly, _"Some things never change."_

**Author's Note:**

> i really need to work on writing as scene as beautifully as i imagined it, but well, work in progress.
> 
> let me know what you think about it in the comments :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://terraknives.tumblr.com/) [twitter](https://twitter.com/terraknives)


End file.
